


our pursuit of happiness

by cauli



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Author Alexander Hamilton, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Eliza Schuyler is a Serial Killer, F/M, First Dates, Murder, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauli/pseuds/cauli
Summary: based on prompt from @writing-prompt-s on tumblr: A dating service where matching is based on people’s search history exists. You’re a serial killer. You go on a date with a writer.Alex is the author behind the best-selling murder mystery series Sons of Liberty. Eliza has a bloody hobby. They fall in love.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	our pursuit of happiness

Alex wasn’t sure what had moved him to download Tinder. Maybe he had finally gotten sick of fourth-wheeling with Herc, Laf and Laurens. Or, maybe it was his parents forcing him to take a break from his writing. Either way, he was there and had since dived into a pool of porn bots and gold diggers. Unsurprisingly, most were interested in the money he’d made as a writer, buttering him up with empty compliments about his bestselling series. It was nothing he hadn’t heard before. However, critics tended to use better vocabulary, describing his murder trilogy as innovative instead of “pretty cool.” Nevertheless, he continued swiping. From girls to guys, nobody seemed like they could give him anything more than a warm bed. As he swiped, one girl caught his eye.

**Eliza Schuyler - 23, Female**

**Columbia Early Education / Volunteers at Graham Windham Orphanage**

**Interested in: Cats and Gardening**

She was pretty. In her pictures, she looked half-Asian, with almond-shaped eyes and straight dark hair. She smiled wide showing off her dimples, though her profile seemed pretty generic at first, her volunteering experience and school caught his eye. He had been a brief resident of Graham Windham before entering the foster system and being adopted by his parents. She also attended Columbia, where he’d been a student a little more than two years ago before he’d graduated early. He figured he might as well thank her for her help at the orphanage, even if their conversation didn’t go anywhere. He liked her profile before turning his phone off and returning his focus to his writing. 

He was about three pages into his new chapter when his phone pinged.

**Tinder -** **_Eliza Schuyler Liked You Back!_ **

He picked up his phone and opened the conversation. At first, he debated using a pick-up line before deciding he had more class than that. He decided on a simple message regarding his Alma Mater.

**Alexander Hamilton:** Columbia, huh? I went there a couple of years ago, how are you liking it?

Deciding that was good enough, he sent it before returning to his writing. However, before he could make a real dent in his work, his phone pinged again, distracting him.

**Tinder -** **_1 new message from Eliza Schuyler_ **

He opened the app and pulled up the conversation.

**Eliza Schuyler:** yes! i love it here, i’m really passionate about my major so i’m really enjoying classes. but you went here a couple years ago? did you transfer? your profile says you’re the same age as me.

**Alexander Hamilton:** I graduated early actually.

**Eliza Schuyler:** oh have i found myself a smart one?

**Alexander Hamilton:** I like to think so, however, I must say that it is mutual. You are a student of the Ivy League after all.

**Eliza Schuyler:** thank you haha! i’m not sure about smart, but i’m definitely hardworking.

**Alexander Hamilton:** A work ethic is something I can always admire. I must say, your work at Graham Windham is mostly what drew me to you.

**Eliza Schuyler:** oh that’s fantastic! not everyone knows about the orphanage but we do our best for the kids.

**Alexander Hamilton:** I must admit that I do feel slightly indebted to you for your work. I was once a resident of the orphanage myself.

**Eliza Schuyler:** oh that’s wonderful! you’re should come to meet the kids sometimes, i’m sure they would love to hear your story.

**Alexander Hamilton:** My, my, Miss Schuyler, are you asking me out?

**Eliza Schuyler:** maybe we should just get some coffee first?

**Alexander Hamilton:** When are you free?

**Eliza Schuyler:** i finish class at 11 this saturday, you could meet me at the west building?

**Alexander Hamilton:** Would it be alright to get your number, to better communicate?

**Eliza Schuyler:** of course! (917) 123 - 2134. just let me know who you are!

**Alexander Hamilton:** I will see you then Miss Schuyler.

**Eliza Schuyler:** i eagerly await it mister hamilton.

And suddenly, he had a date.

* * *

Eliza was a complicated person. She was a student, a dedicated volunteer, sister and part-time killer. Though she wasn’t a fan of the title, there were only so many outlets that were as reliable for instantaneous stress relief. She didn’t indulge regularly, but she was careful. Nothing was left behind. She only ever killed nobodies, people practically begging her to finish them off. It was simply a hobby.

She peeled off her gloves before depositing them in a back alley garbage can, she was in a bit of rush today, she had a date after all, but as thorough as ever. It was her sister that had convinced her to download Tinder, but she soon found herself invested. She was a romantic at heart and the idea of finding her soulmate was thrilling and filled her heart with excitement. She pulled a hoodie over her slightly stained t-shirt and ran towards her dorm, slipping in and getting changed for her date. She cleaned up her appearance for a little before making her way to the West Building where she would meet Alex. She took a seat on a bench in the shade before pulling out her phone.

**Me:** are you on your way?

**Alexander Hamilton:** Almost there, I’m just walking up to the building now.

**Me:** great! i’m under the tree just to the right of the building.

**Alexander Hamilton:** hold on, I think I see you.

Eliza looked up from her phone, squinting her eyes as she scanned the area. Finally, a man caught her eye, walking up to her, waving. Upon further inspection, it was definitely Alex, making her wave back. She got up and started walking closer to him. Seeing him in real life was exhilarating. His pictures had not done him justice. Though he had the same tan skin and shoulder-length brown hair, no camera could capture his eyes. They were some sort of vibrant violet-blue, sparkling with intelligence and passionate fire. She was immediately enraptured.

“Hello milady,” he said, grabbing her hand, kissing it lightly. “Are you ready for our outing?” She giggled lightly at his old-fashioned antics. 

“But of course, my good sir,” she replied, “Let’s go get some coffee?”

He nodded before slipping his hand into hers, warming her face.

“Tell me about yourself,” she asked him, “Your profile just said you were a writer and you had strong opinions, would you mind telling me some of those?” He smirked at her.

“How much time do you have?” he joked, “Well, I am a writer. I’ve written a trilogy of books.”

“Ooh, what are they about?”

“Well, they’re murder mysteries- ” he replied, and Eliza couldn’t help but giggle at the irony. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s nothing,” she waved him off, “It’s an inside joke.”

“Well,” he continued, “I hope we can have an inside joke one day.” She smiled at him. He was good with his words, sweeping her off her feet. They arrived at the coffee shop and went up to the counter.

“How can I help you today?” the barista asked.

“One large black coffee for me,” Alex said, “And for you?” he asked her.

“Just a small chai latte.” she replied.

“Can I get a name?”

“Alex.”

“That would be 6.35.” Alex placed a ten on the counter before she could reach for her wallet, smiling at her knowingly. “You can pick it up at the end of the counter.”

They grabbed their drinks before sitting down at a table together.

“There’s just something I want to tell you before this date gets started,” Alex admitted, “I don’t think I would be comfortable with this going forward without telling you.”

“What is it?” Eliza asked, suddenly worried. Had she done something wrong? Did something give her away?

“I’m bisexual,” he admitted, “And if you have a problem with that I don’t think this is going to work.” Eliza smiled, relieved.

“Of course it doesn’t bother me!” she said, “My older is sister is gay, she’d kick my ass if I was ever homophobic.”

A smile spread itself across Alexander’s face, and god, if that didn’t make her heart skip a beat. It was a true smile, bright and blinding. From that moment she made it her goal to see that smile as much she could.

“Thank god,” he said, relieved, “I was a little worried there for a second. I actually like you, I was really hoping you weren’t a homophobic asshole.”

“Are you saying you have a crush on me, Mister Hamilton?”

“Maybe I am Miss Schuyler.” she giggled, sipping her chai lightly. 

“So tell me about your writing.” His eyes lit up immediately as he started talking.

“Well, I’m a little stuck right now. I’m trying to figure out the way I want to kill one of these guys but I’m, not sure how. I need to make it look like it wasn’t a murder.”

“Air shot in between their toes,” she replied instantly, “It’ll look like a heart attack.” He froze looking at her strangely. “One of my sisters is a cop and the other wants to be,” she explained quickly, “I’ve been helping them both study and stuff like this comes up all the time.”

“Makes sense,” he said shrugging, “Does this mean I can bounce ideas off, you Eliza?”

“Of course Alexander,” she said smiling, “Anytime.”

“Well I think I might just be in love,” he said laughing, and god help her, but Eliza felt the same way.


End file.
